


Timing is Everything

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Het, Mostly Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, community: Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: When one door closes, another door opens.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for **harrypotter_birthdayparty**. **lightofdaye** suggested Harry/Luna though I barely got them started down the path. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Harry hadn't planned to spend his fortieth birthday signing divorce papers. After months of waiting, it just so happened that they finally came through on the last Friday of July. 

Setting the quill down and watching the scroll Vanish with a pop, Harry took a moment to contemplate his emotions. Some sadness, yes. When he'd married, he assumed it would last forever. Who didn't?

If he'd thought staying with Ginny would have been best for the children, he'd have done it. But their arguing and increasing hostility wasn't the example he wanted to set for them. Better separated parents who could be civil to each other.

He also felt relief. Looking back on it now, their marriage had been in trouble since Al was born. Little by little they'd drifted apart and by the time they realised it, it was too late. Of course he'd always be tied to his ex because of the children and the simple fact that his whole family was her family in essence. 

Harry had to admit, though, that his strongest emotion right now was joy. He felt free. Free to do whatever he wanted for perhaps the first time in his life. No expectations, no burdens, no swords hanging over his neck, literally or figuratively. 

"Harry?"

Looking up from his desk, Harry smiled when he saw Luna's head in the flames. She'd been one of his best friends since the end of the war and doubly so during his break-up.

"Hey, Luna."

"Did you decide what you wanted to do for your birthday?" She looked at something on her side of the Floo for a moment then turned back. "My father says magical things happen on significant milestones. Your whole life might change in one night."

Harry couldn't help but think that she was right. 

"Would you like to go to dinner?" he asked. "My treat."

"You shouldn't have to pay, it's your birthday," she replied, quite sensibly.

"However, it's exactly how I want to celebrate."

"All right then." She beamed. "Shall I come through?"

Harry stood back and a moment later, Luna stepped through the Floo, dressed in stunning blue robes.

"You look fantastic, Luna."

"Thanks, Harry. I thought I should dress for the occasion even though I didn't know what the occasion was when I dressed." 

It was such a Luna thing to say, Harry laughed. "Let me change and we'll go."


End file.
